


Lady

by Crockzilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Impact Play, Ladies Loving Ladies, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding Crop, Sapphic, Stockings, blindfold, vocal commands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Nothing hurts with Natasha, not even -- well, pain.





	Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parrannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/gifts).



> *wanders into Peggy/Natasha meadow* *sets down picnic basket*
> 
> Hello I am from the Land of Spideypool and I have brought some kinky lady times -- please enjoy!
> 
> This fic is much inspired by Parrannnah's Languid Women (https://archiveofourown.org/series/982233).
> 
> Bless my sweet beta, QQI25!!!

It felt strange to lie on her bed in stockings. Typically, she waited to put them on until the very last moment, right before she had to leave the house, and pulled them off as soon as she returned. The confining material made her itch, and once she was free of it she’d roll on her bedspread a bit, enjoying the feeling of her own skin. Lying here, she felt a little too dressed up, but it was all right. She was exactly how Natasha wanted her.

It felt strange to lay on her bed naked from the waist up. The flesh of her back pressed into the cool bedspread, her nipples exposed to the air, her chest rising and falling freely. She knew she was breathing heavily, and she hoped it wasn’t unattractive. She wished she could see Natasha’s face, but the blindfold was comforting in a way, just as her lady had predicted.

“Beautiful.”

Ah. So – heavy breathing aside, Natasha was pleased with her. She still wished she could see her face. She imagined Natasha giving her that look she gave her sometimes. Frequently, she supposed. The look that made Peggy’s knees turn to jelly.

She gasped a little when she felt Natasha’s hand on her knee, and she heard soft laughter. “Just me,” Nat said in her lovely voice. Peggy felt her hand move, slowly but steadily, up her thigh, over her hip (bypassing the place where she very much wanted Natasha to touch her, but that would come later), over her stomach. Her skin tingled along the line that Nat’s fingers traced, and now she was touching her breasts. Peggy would not have thought that sensation would be so overwhelming – they were breasts, often more of an inconvenience than anything else, but when Natasha touched them--

Peggy cried out as fingers gently pinched first one nipple, then the other. Natasha said she’d never been with someone so responsive to that particular stimulation. Naturally, she was curious.

“I’m going to put them on you now.”

Natasha had shown Peggy the clamps, which Peggy thought was a terrible name for something so delicate-looking. She’d been imagining, for days, what they would feel like on her. She loved it when Natasha touched, kissed, bit her nipples, making her come so hard it was nearly painful. Nearly. Nothing hurt with Nat, not even – well, pain.

“Deep breath for me.” Peggy obeyed at once, her stocking-covered feet pressing into the bed, her hands clenching and unclenching where they lay lightly restrained above her head. She felt the metal touch her very sensitive skin, and she had a fleeting moment to register that it wasn’t cold, realize that Natasha must have taken special care to warm it. The thought made her chest ache, and then she felt the pinch.

“Ah!” she heard herself cry out and was immediately embarrassed.

“You’re okay,” Natasha reassured her, and she knew it was less about the clamp itself than about her reaction to it. “I like to hear my girl. You make all the noise you want.”

A wave of arousal rolled through her even as the second clamp pinched sharply onto her other nipple. She let herself cry out.

“Gorgeous,” Natasha said, barely audible. Peggy felt Nat’s fingers glide down her stomach to her panties, skating over the silky material, pressing ever so slightly. “Let’s give you a minute to get used to your pretty jewelry.”

Peggy’s back arched as Natasha rubbed light circles over her clit, not enough to make her come (though she would in a moment if Nat told her to, she knew), but enough to make all of her most intimate places twitch with need. The pinch from the clamps was sharp, unrelenting, but what Nat’s fingers were doing to her made it exquisite. She was bare, laid open, a helpless and writhing thing, all for her lady.

“My good girl,” Natasha said, and Peggy could hear the smile in her voice. She wished so badly to see her face that she might have wept, but Nat’s hand roving back up her torso was a welcome distraction. “Open your mouth.”

Peggy hesitated only a moment before doing what she was told. She knew Natasha wouldn’t introduce anything very unexpected – she took excellent care of her, always prepared her well when they did little “scenes” like this. She felt a slight tug on her poor abused nipples as Natasha lifted the chain off of her chest, resting it in her open mouth. Peggy immediately ran her tongue over the metal links.

“You can close and hold it between your lips, pretty girl,” Natasha told her. Peggy felt herself blush at the term of affection, which was a bit ridiculous given the rest of her predicament. It was unbelievable, the way Nat made her feel, what she could do to her.

She felt Natasha move down her body. The loss of contact made her sigh, but she thought she knew what was coming next. It sent a thrill of fear down her spine.

Sure enough, she felt the unmistakable shape of a riding crop’s soft leather tip brush slowly, torturously down her thigh. She whimpered, and she again heard Natasha’s soft laugh.

“Can you take ten for me, beautiful?” she asked, the tip of the crop teasing at her through her panties. Peggy nodded right away. She could take ten.

“Don’t drop your chain,” Natasha warned before landing the first strike, right on top of Peggy’s right thigh. Peggy cried out, but she didn’t drop the chain. Nat was starting easy. She gasped at the sharpness of the second, third, and fourth hits, still on top of her thighs, but she held the chain steady.

Then Natasha moved to her inner thighs. When the first strike landed on that much-more-sensitive skin, Peggy arched up, her chin tilting, and she realized why Natasha had put the chain in her mouth.

“There you go,” Nat praised as Peggy laid herself flat again. The sting when she’d unintentionally pulled on the chain connected to the clamps currently torturing her nipples had brought tears to her eyes. She would be good and stay still for the next five strokes. Or she wouldn’t. A little sob escaped her.

She felt Natasha’s sweet, warm hand on her knee again, grounding her, comforting, reminding her that she didn’t have to do this, that they could stop. Peggy realized, even as her brain processed the bite of the metal into her skin, that she was dripping as if she’d already come. It was not just from Natasha’s stimulating her, though that had helped it along. The thought of holding still, of being good for Natasha as she marked up her legs with lovely red stripes that would last at least until tomorrow, went straight to her core, made it pulse with want.

Natasha read her well. She felt the crop lift away from her skin, and this time when it struck the skin of her inner thigh, she cried out but lay still. She took the remaining four strokes with whimpers and cries but controlled her body, the chain safe between her lips.

“Perfect,” Natasha said, running her fingers over the spots where the crop had landed, pressing lightly through the stockings. “You’re perfect, Peg. Can you take ten more for me?”

Peggy nodded again, but with no nerves this time, no need to prove herself. She knew she could. Her mind had slipped in that excellent way that it did sometimes when Natasha played with her like this, and she knew without a doubt that she could do anything her lady asked of her.

“These will be fast.”

Peggy didn’t brace or flinch as she felt the crop rise over her legs. She let cries and moans escape her freely, responding to the sensations as they came. The strokes that landed on her hips were especially exciting. She let Natasha paint her lower half with red, bright, good pain, unable to distinguish one stroke from another, feeling them all at once.

She realized she was trembling as Natasha’s fingers stroked through her hair. How had she moved up the bed without Peggy noticing? No matter. She felt her lady’s fingers gently brush at her cheek, and she was astounded to feel moisture there.

“Amazing,” Natasha said, close to her ear. “Not that I’m surprised.”

Peggy thrilled from the praise, turning her face towards the sweet voice, hoping for a kiss, knowing she wouldn’t get one yet.

“I want you to do one more thing for me,” Nat said, fingers still in her hair. Peggy leaned into the touch. “I want you to pull on your chain three times. I’ll count.”

Something like dread shivered through her whole body. She took a shaky breath. “You can do it, love,” Nat said, zero doubt in her tone, and Peggy knew she could, she would.

But it was going to hurt like a motherfucker.

Natasha’s hand left her hair, and Peggy almost whined at the loss, but she steeled herself. “Whenever you’re ready,” Nat said. “You can stop pulling when I say the number.”

Peggy tilted her chin up right away, anxious to begin. “One,” Natasha said immediately, and had she been a little caught off guard? Mm, how exciting. But Peggy only had a fleeting moment to enjoy her victory as she stopped pulling and felt the sharp, bright red pain she’d caused herself. She realized she had two more to go and wished she hadn’t jumped in so quickly. She made herself tilt her chin up again. This time, “two” didn’t come right away. She could feel Nat’s eyes on her, feel the pain flare and deepen.

“Two.”

She released the tension as soon as the “T” left Nat’s lips. All of her instincts screamed at her to not do that again. She thought of herself running, when she’d passed her tests, when she’d made the best time of her life, and her whole body had been pleading with her to stop. But this felt different. She couldn’t do it. The pain was too intense.

“One more, pretty baby,” Natasha’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Want me to tell you when to pull?”

Peggy nodded, relieved. She could do that. She waited, hovering, until she heard the word “pull,” then tilted her chin up, hard, torturing her own flesh.

“Three.”

She released the tension and couldn’t think, her mind hazy with pain. “Did that hurt?” Nat asked, and Peggy could only whimper. Did it hurt to nearly pull off her own nipples with a metal chain? Yes. Yes, it hurt.

“Do you feel sexy, Peg?”

She froze. She felt herself, her whole body, saw herself in her mind’s eye, nipples red and swollen, legs marked with welts, face flushed with exertion and need. She felt herself smile, the chain still in her mouth. She heard Natasha’s soft laugh and squirmed, delighted.

“My good girl,” Natasha praised, hands on her now, “my brave, strong, beautiful girl…”

The relief was exquisite as Nat released each of her nipples from the clamps (and now she understood why they were called clamps though they looked so delicate and inviting), replacing them immediately with her mouth and fingers, gently rubbing, laving each of them with her sweet tongue. Peggy let herself moan and sob, the chain still in her mouth until Natasha plucked it out.

She felt Nat move to the end of the bed, then felt the bed dip with her weight. She could feel Natasha’s hands on her legs, positioning her just as she wanted, felt the tops of Nat’s lovely shoulders against the backs of her stocking-clad thighs, arms wrapping around them. Her pulse pounded hard in her ears as Nat’s fingers gripped her, held her open, and she felt soft lips against her clit.

Peggy arched up, no longer held flat by the chain and the goddamn clamps, pressed against Natasha’s mouth as much as she could. She thought she could feel her lady smile against her skin, but then Nat’s strong tongue started stroking at her and she couldn’t think. She was lost, just a writhing creature made out of sensations. She gasped as Natasha tilted her hips up, tongue roving lower down, licking against her most taboo place, and she still couldn’t believe that felt so incredibly good. The tip of Nat’s tongue pressed insistently at the tight, puckered muscle as it flexed involuntarily and Peggy sobbed, fingers clutching at the bedspread.

The arm around her left leg was suddenly gone, as was the tongue that had been steadily fucking its way into her. She heard a sucking, popping sound, and then Natasha’s lips were on her clit again. And then she felt a finger circling, gently pressing against her asshole. Peggy screamed at the dual sensation. It seemed to rather inspire her lady, who lapped and sucked at her with a steady rhythm. She curled in on herself, pulling at her restraints, so glad they were there to hold her as she came, Natasha’s left arm wrapped around her, keeping her close.

The wave of her first orgasm started to ebb, but Natasha didn’t, just re-slicked her finger and renewed her assault on Peggy’s most private places. She nearly begged her to stop, but she knew better – there’s always one more, Nat had told her, and it was true. She pleaded and moaned, a sobbing and helpless mess, as Natasha quickly brought her to another climax. She twisted, trying to simultaneously get away from and press into Natasha’s touch.

Moments later, she lay still. She’d never been so exhausted in her life. Running ten miles was nothing compared to what Natasha could do to her. She was barely aware of her wrists being released from their soft bonds, but when the blindfold came away from her face, she looked up, eagerly, wide awake.

She had somehow forgotten, during this brief interlude, how very beautiful Natasha was. She sighed, gazing at the sweet smile, the lovely brown eyes. Nat didn’t say anything, just looked at Peggy, stroked her hair, then finally leaned down to kiss her. Peggy found enough strength to wrap her arms around her lady, to pull her down until she was next to her. She could taste herself in Natasha’s mouth and she chased after the taste with her tongue, wanting all of it.

“No no,” Natasha said softly as Peggy’s fingers found her clit (through her very wet panties, she noted). Peggy hummed, nuzzling her cheek, lazily circling her thumb around the wonderful little nerve center until Nat clutched at her arms, seizing up as she came. It was good enough for now. She’d do her one better later, after they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
